Evermeet: Island of Elves
–1371 DR | edition1 = Hardcover | released1 = April 1998 | binding1 = Hardcover | pages1 = 456 | isbn10-1 = 0-7869-0713-4 | isbn13-1 = 978-0786907137 | cite1 = Hardcover | edition2 = Paperback | released2 = March 1999 | binding2 = Mass Market Paperback | pages2 = 496 | isbn10-2 = 0-7869-1354-1 | isbn13-2 = 978-0786913541 | cite2 = MMP | source = }} Evermeet: Island of Elves is a stand-alone novel by Elaine Cunningham. Summary The book is shaped as an elven history opera written by Danilo Thann. In the first part of the book, it is narrated of the gods of the elven pantheon and in particular of the betrayal of Araushnee, who wanted to remove her partner and lover Corellon Larethian to gain his powers. To achieve that, she obtained the help of several other evil deities, eventually causing a gods war. Just when her plans were close to accomplishment, Sehanine Moonbow reported the dark elf goddess's crimes and the Seldarine banished her to the Abyss and her son Vhaeraun, who helped her, to a mortal world. Araushnee's daughter, Eilistraee, also chose exile, having been unwittingly involved in her mother's plans. In the second part of the book, it is narrated of the elven heroes from the Dawn Age until their leave to Evermeet. It is said of the struggles of Durothil and Sharlario Moonflower to protect their people and to escape the temptations of power and evil; of Kethryllia Amarillis' crusade to the Abyss to rescue her lover Anarallath; of how the Circle of Magi, with its Center in Starleaf, shaped the Weave to what it is called the First Sundering and the creation of Evermeet; and of the perilous travel to the new homeland undertaken by some houses of the elven people. In those ages, many are the enemies that the Elves had to face, the most terrible ones being the fallen goddess Lolth and her drow and the hostilities between Sun elves and Moon elves. In the third part of the book, it is narrated of Evermeet's struggles to defend itself against the attacks planned by the Beast Lord Malar. It is said of heroes like Darthoridan Craulnober and his wife Anarzee Moonflower, who sacrificed herself for her homeland and People, and of the great mage Vhoori Durothil, who most than anyone else desired power, but who created formidable defenses for Evermeet, such as huge sea creatures called the Guardians and the Starfleet, made of flying ships. In those times, Evermeet importance grew because most of the mainland elven communities fell or lost power. The forth part of the book speaks about the rise of Zaor Moonflower as king of Evermeet by right of the moonblades. Yet he couldn't take the rightful queen, Amlaruil Moonflower, as his wife. His reign was not troubleless: apart from attacks to the island, also the houses of Amarillis and Nimesin must be dealt with; the first because of the desire of power, obtained through the Amarillis queen that the king was forced to marry; the second because of their attempts to get rid of Moon elves rulers. These troubles were a menace for the king, Amlaruil, and also their children. Eventually, Amlaruil became the official queen. The fifth and last part of the book speaks about Amlaruil and Zaor's reign, goes on with the assassination of the king, and ends with yet another attack brought by Lolth and Malar together with Kymil Nimesin to Evermeet. Evermeet survives thanks to her queen and her son Lamruil Moonflower. Characters Narrator and other external characters *Danilo Thann (Narrator) *Alustriel Silverhand *Amlaruil Moonflower *Amnestria Moonflower *Ardyn *Arilyn Moonblade *Athol of Candlekeep *Carreigh Macumail *Cassandra Thann *Dove Falconhand *Elasha Evanara *Elminster *Elora *Ethlando *Khelben Arunsun *Kriios Halambar *Kymil Nimesin *Laeral Silverhand *Lamruil Moonflower *Maura Main characters *Amlaruil Moonflower; (Moon elf Female) *Anarzee Moonflower; (Moon elf, then Sea elf Female) *Ava Moonflower; (Moon elf Female) *Darthoridan Craulnober; (Moon elf Male) *Durothil; (Sun elf Male) *Kethryllia Amarillis; (Moon elf Female) *Kymil Nimesin; (Sun elf Male) *Lamruil Moonflower; (Moon elf Male) *Montagor Amarillis; (Moon elf Male) *Rolim Durothil; (Sun elf Male) *Sharlario Moonflower; (Moon elf Male) *Vhoori Durothil; (Sun elf Male) *Zaor Moonflower; (Moon elf Male) Other characters *Adamar Alenuath; (Moon elf Male) *Ahskahala Durothil; (Sun elf Female) *Allannia Craulnober; (Moon elf Female) *Amnestria Moonflower; (Moon elf Female) *Anarallath; (Elf Male) *Arilyn Moonblade; (Half-elf Female) (Mentioned only) *Belstram Durothil; (Sun elf Male) *Blethis; (Human Male) *Bonnalurie; (Sun elf Female) *Bran Skorlsun; (Human Male) (Mentioned only) *Brindarry Nierde; (Sun elf Male) *Cameron Starsong; (Elf Male) *Chandrelle Durothil; (Sun elf Female) *Chichlandra Craulnober; (Moon elf Female) (Mentioned only) *Chin'nesstre Amarillis; (Moon elf Female) (Mentioned only) *Chozzaster Moonflower; (Moon elf Male) (Mentioned only) *Claire Durothil; (Sun elf Female) *Cornaith Moonflower; (Moon elf Male) *Echo Amarillis; (Moon elf Female) (Mentioned only) *Elaith Craulnober; (Moon elf Male) *Elanjar Craulnober; (Moon elf Male) *Ester; (Elf Female) *Ethlando; (Elf Male) *Fenian Ni'Tessine; (Sun elf Male) *Filauria Ni'Tessine; (Sun elf Female) (Mentioned only) *Finufaranell Moonflower; (Moon elf Male) (Mentioned only) *Francessca Silverspear; (Moon elf Female) *Gemstarzah Moonflower; (Moon elf Female) (Mentioned only) *Ghilanna; (Elf Female) (Mentioned only) *Giullio Moonflower; (Moon elf Male) *Haeshkarr; (Tanar'ri) *Haklashara; (Gold dragon Male) *Hhora Moonflower; (Moon elf Female) (Mentioned only) *Horith Evanara; (Sun elf Male) *Ialantha; (Moon elf Female) *Ilyrana Moonflower; (Moon elf Female) *Ityak-Ortheel; *Jannalor Nierde; (Sun elf Male) *Ka'Narlist; (Dark elf Male) *Kaymid No-Beard; (Human Male) *Keerla Hawksong; (Moon elf Female) *Keishara Amarillis; (Moon elf Female) *Keryth Blackhelm; (Moon elf Male) *Khelben Arunsun; (Human Male) *Laeral Silverhand; (Human Female) *Laeroth Runemaster; (Elf Male) *Lazziar Moonflower; (Moon elf Female) (Mentioned only) *Llewellenar; (Elf Male) (Mentioned only) *Lydi'aleera Amarillis; (Moon elf Female) *Mahatnartorian; (Red dragon) *Mariona Leafbower; (Elf Female) *Maura; (Human Female) *Mbugua; (Wemic Male) *Mi'tilarro Aelorothi; (Sun elf Male) *Mylaerla Durothil; (Sun elf Female) *Myronthilar Silverspear; (Moon elf Male) *Nakiasha; (Green elf Female) *Nevarth Ahmaquissar; (Moon elf Male) *Passilorris; (Moon elf Male) *Rennyn Aelorothi; (Sun elf Male) *Rhenalyrr Alenuath; (Moon elf Male) (Mentioned only) *Saida Evanara; (Sun elf Female) *Seanchai; (Moon elf Male) (Mentioned only) *Shandalar Moonflower; (Moon elf Female) (Mentioned only) *Shanyrria Alenuath; (Moon elf Female) *Shi'larra; (Elf Female) *Shonassir Durothil; (Elf Male) *Silverywing; (Silver dragon Female) *Starleaf; (Elf Female) *Tammson Amarillis; (Moon elf Male) (Mentioned only) *Tanyl Evanara; (Sun elf Male) *Thasitalia Moonflower; (Moon elf Female) *Tira'allara Moonflower; (Moon elf Female) (Mentioned only) *Vapgard; (Orc Male) (Mentioned only) *Vashti Nimesin; (Sun elf Female) *WindShriek; (Giant eagle Female) *Xharlion Moonflower; (Moon elf Male) *Yalathanil Symbaern; (Sun elf Male) *Ygrainne; (Elf Female) *Zaltarish; (Male) *Zandro Moonflower; (Moon elf Male) (Mentioned only) *Zhorntar; (Dragon turtle) *Zhoron Moonflower; (Moon elf Male) Deities *Aerdrie Faenya; *Angharradh; *Araushnee/Lolth; *Auril; *Corellon Larethian; *Deep Sashelas; (Mentioned only) *Eilistraee; *Ghaunadaur; *Gruumsh; *Hanali Celanil; *Herne; (As a dead avatar) *Hruggek; *Kiaransalee; *Kurtulmak; *Labelas Enoreth; (Mentioned only) *Maglubiyet; *Malar; *Mystra; (Mentioned only) *Sehanine Moonbow; *Tiamat; (Mentioned only) *Umberlee; *Vhaeraun; Artifacts *Dharasha *Moonblades *Sahandrian *Sea-Riven *The Accumulator *Tree of Souls Events *Crown Wars *The First Sundering Locations *Abyss *Arvandor *Aryvandaar *Atorrnash *Bay of the Banshee *Chamber of a Thousand Eyes *Corellon's Grove *Craulnober Keep *Drelagara meadows *Durothil's Keep *Eagle Hills *Evermeet *Gathering Place *''Green Monarch'' *Leuthilspar *Lightspear Keep *Moonstone Palace *Olympus *''Rightful Place'' *Ruith *Sharlarion *Sumbrar *The Moor *Tintageer *Tower of the Sun *Trackless Sea Editions }} References de:Evermeet: Island of the Elves Category:Novels Category:Books Category:Works by Elaine Cunningham Category:Published in 1998 Category:Published in 1999